


Bickering

by FairyNiamh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10022174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Sam and Dean doing what they do best.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Word/Phrase of the day: Open Road

"Clean air and an open road, what more could you want out of life?" Sam asked happily from the passenger's seat.

"Dinner, pie, and gas. We've been on the road for eight hours, time to stretch our legs."

"Well according to the GPs, we should have turned left five miles back, because that actually _was_ the exit we were supposed to take, oops."

Dean did a quick U-turn and then punched his brother in the arm. "This time, keep your head in the car. I know you like feeling the wind in your hair, but you look like a damned chia pet."

"Shit," Sam muttered and searched for his hairbrush. When push comes to shove, he could always count on his brother's hair vanity to get him to behave.

~Fin~


End file.
